Modern ICs, including PLDs, have undergone a high level of increase in complexity. The increased complexity of the devices has resulted in improved performance levels and increased flexibility. As a consequence, the end-user has enjoyed a level of performance.
On the other hand, the complexity and the sheer number of transistors has resulted in increased power consumption in the device. The increased power consumption results in higher device operating temperature and elevated die power densities. Those factors have given rise to challenges in device and system thermal management, reliability problems, and the like. A need therefore exists for managing the power consumption or dissipation in ICs, such as PLDs.